Mistletoe and Wine
by ff345
Summary: A Benjamin/Nellie Christmas special – fluff, smut and cranberry sauce!


_Christmas fic!! ^_^ Well I asked all of you who read Deception what you wanted to see for the season and the vote for smut was unanimous lmao! And a lot of you wanted fluff too, and Ben/Nellie was the most popular request so…I've done my best! :) I was gonna do this as another chapter of memories…but I've been doing so well writing a T rated fic so I thought I'd do something separate lmao xD I had way too much fun with this one – so I hope you enjoy! _

_Oh also before you read…this is LONG. Like stupidly long for a one shot lmao but never mind, you might want to sit back before you begin haha :P_

_Happy Christmas loves!! XD_

* * *

A chorus of merry greetings erupted all at once as the front door was opened. It was Christmas eve, and Seventeen year old Nellie Jones, dressed in a beautiful dark green dress that was an early Christmas present, stood behind her parents as they greeted the Barkers cheerfully. Their three younger children darted in full of laughter to play with Nellie's two little brothers and she rolled her eyes, steadying little Timmy back on his feet as one of the Barker boys nearly knocked him flying.

"So lovely of you to invite us over Beryl," Mrs. Barker was thanking Nellie's mother.

"Oh you're quite welcome! In you come all of you, that's it out of the cold!"

Nellie stepped forward to shake hands with and smile politely at Mr. and Mrs. Barker. Benjamin followed his parents in and grinned at her, shaking her hand as well. "Hello Nellie, good to see you." Mrs. Barker cleared her throat pointedly, and Benjamin rolled his eyes and, "_Miss Jones," _he corrected.

She stifled a laugh. "Evening Mr. Barker."

"Ah the young Mr. Barker!" Nellie's mother greeted Benjamin. "You get more handsome each time we meet! Is Miss Eldon not with you tonight? I did remember to say she was welcome didn't I?" She looked to Mrs. Barker.

"Yes, yes you did, thank you," Benjamin told her quickly. "Lucy sends her apologies - family engagements."

"I see, I see," Nellie's mother motioned towards their small parlour. "Well why don't you all come in? Nellie, go fetch the sherry from the kitchen."

The young girl hurried off to do as she was told, listening to the sounds of the two families talking and laughing. With Nellie's aunt, uncle and grandfather here too for Christmas tomorrow, the little house was really quite full.

She brought the two bottles she found back into the parlour and handed them to her mother who proceeded to uncork one and fill everyone's glasses.

Chatter ensued, and Nellie found she was quite enjoying herself. She'd always been fond of parties and there was such a warm and merry atmosphere in the air that night; everyone seemed to be happy.

After a little while, she was asked to go and check on the mulled wine her mother had made before the Barker's had arrived, and had set to brew on the stove. Nellie did as she was asked and made towards the kitchen, stirring the rich liquid and deciding to leave it a little while longer.

She hurried back out of the kitchen towards the parlour – and ran straight into Benjamin in the doorway. He steadied her as she apologised sheepishly.

"How are you then, _Miss Jones?" _He asked her, a twinkle in his eye as he mocked his mother with the choice of name.

She smiled at him. "Well thanks. Yourself?"

He flashed her a grin. "Never been better."

"How's er…what was 'er name? Louise?"

"Lucy. Lucy Eldon. She's well. You'll have to meet her some time, I know you'd like her."

"I think we've met once or twice…blonde hair?"

"Yes."

She smiled, shaking her head a little. "I can't believe you're getting married Benjamin. 'Ow old are you now?"

"Twenty. Three years older than you remember?"

"Blimey. I always forget. I thought you were still nineteen."

He chuckled at her and a small silence ensued as the two watched the party quietly.

"Me aunt'll be on the floor soon – just you wait and see."

Benjamin looked over at Nellie's aunt who was singing and dancing with her glass of sherry, her face red. He laughed. "At least she's enjoying herself. Unlike my father." He nodded to the elder Mr. Barker and Nellie snorted when she caught sight of him hunched in an armchair looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "He doesn't like crowds." Benjamin explained with amusement. "Actually he doesn't really like people at all for that matter…"

They watched as Benjamin's mother stepped over to her husband and slapped him lightly on the arm, waving a finger at him as she muttered something to him then dragged him to his feet and into the crowd of people standing near the fireplace.

They laughed and watched quietly for a few more moments until Benjamin became aware of the fact that Nellie was staring at him. He caught her eye and noticed she was smiling.

"What?"

She continued to smile at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"What??"

She raised an eyebrow, and pointed up.

Benjamin glanced above their heads to find they were stood right beneath a twig of mistletoe somebody had hung over the doorframe. He cleared his throat politely and began to step away.

"Aw come on Ben," she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Gi' me a kiss – it's Christmas."

He smiled at her. "Nellie you know I'm engaged."

She shrugged. "It's only a kiss – and it's hardly your fault if it's under the mistletoe." She grinned at him. "Come on just a kiss. As friends."

Ben looked at her a moment before he gave in, smiling and stepping closer to her. "Well I suppose…it is Christmas…"

She smiled back as he drew closer to her and she saw his eyes flick down to her mouth and closed her own eyes, seconds before she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft, and sweet; an innocent touch of their lips. The touch lingered…and lingered. Seconds passed and neither of them pulled back. She felt his hands on her waist and her own drifted up to slip round his neck, joining behind his head. His mouth moved against her own and she kissed back, feeling him tilt her backwards slightly as he leant into the sweet kiss…

Suddenly simultaneously realising where they were and just how long they had been kissing, the two broke apart, stepping away from each other and fidgeting awkwardly as they both glanced self-consciously around to check nobody had been watching. Nellie smoothed hands over her dress as she caught his eyes and they shared a slightly awkward smile.

She looked away and looked back at him again to find him still staring at her. She smiled again shyly but for some reason her heart sped up –

"Nellie? Nellie!"

Snapping her gaze away from Benjamin's she looked over at her mother. "Yes?"

"Go fetch the wine in will you? I'm sure it should be done."

"Yes I'll get it." She turned to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Fetch some more glasses in as well - will you manage on your own?"

"I'll help her," Benjamin offered politely, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Could you get the glasses for me? They're in the top cupboard," Nellie asked Benjamin as she stirred the hot mulled wine. She turned to find a ladle but found Ben in front of her instead…and then, all of a sudden, her lips were locked to his again.

She didn't know who had initiated it, only that she suddenly wanted nothing more than the kiss she was now locked in. Now they were alone and apparently braver, this kiss quickly became less innocent than the first. Their mouths opened against each other and his tongue pushed into her mouth, her own meeting it eagerly. Nellie pressed herself close to him, her arms once again round his neck and his on her slim waist, pulling her tight against him.

The kiss was deep, desperate, and filled with a burning longing. Nellie felt heat flood though her body, she felt her stomach tighten, her heart pound and she couldn't get close enough to him –

"Nellie! What are you doing with that wine!?"

As if the other had caught on fire, the two sprung apart. "J – just coming mum!"

They stared at each other with wide eyes. Both were both breathing hard, flushed from the heated kiss. "I'm sorry," Nellie breathed quickly, reminding herself furiously that Ben was _engaged_. She cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes as she turned back to the stove. "Could you - the glasses?" She asked him quickly, and heard him moving promptly to do so.

Benjamin avoided Nellie for a while after that. He stayed in the corner of the room, busying himself speaking with Nellie's grandfather a while and then watching the party quietly.

He saw Nellie grab hold of her little brother around the waist when he made to tear past her, swinging him round before setting him back down, laughing. She was wearing a beautiful dress. A dark green that shimmered in the light and swirled around her feet when she moved. It went with her deep red hair, the two contrasts perfect against her snowy white skin. He saw her lunge to grab his sister, missing on purpose and laughing again and he found himself smiling. Nellie really was a very pretty girl.

Benjamin gave himself a sudden shake and forced his eyes away from her. Where had these thoughts suddenly come from? He had known Nellie for years. He might not have seen that much of her in the last few but she was still _Nellie_. They'd made mud bombs when they were little.

And what on earth had possessed him to kiss her like that in the kitchen? Or had she kissed him? He didn't know, and it didn't matter – whichever way round it had been his tongue had ended up in her mouth and his hands pulling her close.

He swallowed hard, not realising that his eyes had found their way to her again, and he was watching the way her dress swished as she moved, admiring the curve of her figure, envisioning the soft pale skin beneath that dress, imagining her pressed against his own bare flesh…

The young barber drew in a deep breath. _I do not want Nellie, I do not want Nellie_, he repeated frantically over and over to himself in his head, trying to convince himself it was true.

Nellie did her best to keep herself occupied and away from Benjamin for a while after the kitchen incident. She spent time talking with her mother and Mrs. Barker, humouring her aunts half-coherent jokes and then played games with the children.

When she became too out of breath to chase them round any longer she made her way over to the corner to find another glass of sherry. She sipped it quietly as she involuntarily sought out Benjamin with her eyes. She saw him in the other corner, standing against the wall outside of all the noise and chatter, and his dark eyes –

He snapped them away from her as soon as she looked at him and she quickly looked away herself, swallowing. Inevitably, they slid back to him after a few seconds to find him still looking pointedly away, pretending to be interested in her aunt trying to persuade her uncle to dance. She studied him quietly, trying to figure out what exactly had happened back in the kitchen. She didn't know who had kissed who but they had certainly both kissed back.

Nellie had always found Benjamin attractive since she became old enough to notice such things but…he was _Ben, _Ben Baker – and he was engaged anyway! She bit her lip as she noticed the way a lock of his dark hair fell into his eyes and found her own eyes tracing the perfect lines of his face, skirting down over his sturdy form, imagining unbuttoning that dark vest and white shirt…

She snapped her eyes away from him. _I do not want Ben, I do not want Ben,_ she told herself over and over, trying to talk herself out of this ridiculous state she'd got in. She knew one thing; she had to get out of here. The air was so stiff and hot, her whole body burning and screaming – she felt as if she might faint…

Pushing past everyone, she practically ran for the kitchen, wrenching the back door open and flinging herself gratefully out into the cold night air. Leaning against the wall she took deep breaths, a hand held to her heart.

"Nellie?" She gasped and spun towards the door to see Benjamin stepping outside. "Are you alight?"

"Yes!" She told him quickly. "I'm fine, thank you. It just…got a bit 'ot in there."

He watched her carefully, his eyes searching hers as he stepped closer to her. "I know what you mean…"

She looked up into his eyes as he came to stand in front of her, her own wide. "You do?" She breathed.

"Yes." He took one more step closer, so they were standing with barely an inch between them, and lifted a hand to brush a stray curl from her face. Her leant in to her, and she to him, and inevitably, their lips touched again.

Her pushed her to the wall as he kissed her, her back hitting it with a dull thud. She moaned softly into his mouth, her tongue sliding once again against his own, her hands tugging him close…

She pulled back all of a sudden. "Fuck, Ben," she muttered, pushing him away from her. "What the 'ell are we doing? You're engaged…"

He paused and she watched him swallow before he stepped close to her again. "I'm not married yet though," he said quietly.

She stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means I can still do this." He kissed her again, his hands either side of her head to keep her small form pinned to the wall against him.

Nellie decided she didn't care about whether this was right or wrong, whether kissing Ben was weird or not…she clutched him to her, and kissed him back.

Several minutes passed as they kissed and held each other, and it occurred to Nellie that this could start leading to more. His hands were all over her, touching, pressing, squeezing (not that her own were much better) …but she couldn't seem to mind. She pressed herself even closer to him and just kept kissing him.

One of his hands slid over her bottom, squeezing it and pulling her tight against him as her own slipped under his jacket and she knew she had to stop this but then…then his hand was sliding up her skirt, all the way up, and his fingers were –

She gasped loudly, pulling her head back from his, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. "I…I…"

Ben smirked at her, and silenced whatever protest she'd been about to utter by beginning to caress her slowly, his fingers pushing between the slick flesh he had found between her legs, finding places that made her gasp more, and begin to pant.

His finger slid slowly down then up her slippery heat, exploring, teasing. He pushed gently between her folds, rubbing her lightly near the top and making her squirm and whimper. And then he gently, slowly, slid his index finger inside her. Her chest was heaving against his, her hands clutching tightly to him. His mouth fell on her neck, bared to him with her head tilted backwards and he kissed her there, and lightly bit the exposed skin. She moaned softly and shuddered.

"Ben…I…"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her huskily against her neck as he slipped his finger back out of her to go back to his gentle caresses.

She shook her head no.

"More?"

She let out a shuddery breath and nodded. "Yes…don't stop…"

He pressed his middle finger against the spot that made her burn with pleasure, and watching her gasp and throw her head back, he started to rub her there, pressing hard enough against her to make her legs weak and shaky. She was beginning to helplessly rock her hips in time with his hand, mews and gasps spilling from her plump parted lips.

"Oh…Ben…" she sighed, one hand making it's way down his body, gaining it's own mind as it slipped under his coat to feel the hard muscles of his chest beneath his shirt. He rubbed her harder, starting to kiss her neck again, muttering her name against her skin and she found herself threading her free hand into his hair to keep him pulled to her while the other continued down his strong abdomen, down towards the buckle of his belt –

"Benjamin?"

Gasping loudly, Nellie shoved him away from her and the two spun just in time to see Benjamin's mother step out of the door. "There you are Benjamin!" She looked between the two. "What are you doing out here?"

"Er …Nel – Miss Jones needed some air. I was keeping her company."

"Well come on back inside, Mrs. Jones has made some lovely hot mince pies!"

"Alright."

Benjamin and Nellie stayed where they were and Mrs. Barker looked at them a moment. "Well come on, inside!" She repeated, motioning towards the door she was holding open. With no other choice the two quickly hurried past his mother and back into the small house.

Nellie's legs were shaking so badly as she returned to the party that she had never been more grateful of her full skirts to hide them. Her face however, which she was certain must be flushed a furious shade of red, she could do nothing about.

She took a mince pie from the plate her mother was offering round quickly, and occupied herself with eating it, hoping fervently that nobody would notice that her hands were trembling so much she could hardly lift the pie to her mouth.

Benjamin was finding it just as hard to blend back into the party. He ate his mince pie quietly, answering Nellie's father's questions on his job politely, and trying to listen when a discussion about barbering consequently struck up between the adults.

But try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on the conversation. All he could think about was how he wanted more than anything to get Nellie out of that dark green dress she was wearing.

He was trying to figure out how to slip away with her again without anyone noticing but he knew he couldn't excuse himself from this conversation without it being rude. So instead he had to stand there and nod, answering every question and hoping desperately for a change of topic to distract them from him.

Nellie's grandfather provided the distraction; he promptly fell fast asleep in his armchair, his glass of sherry slipping from his hands and spilling everywhere. The young barber slunk backwards out of the bustle as people fussed around him, making his way quietly over to Nellie.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her quietly, a small smile dancing on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile of her own gracing her pretty face. "Oh yes," she turned to the table and plucked another hot mince pie off the plate in the middle. "I always enjoy mince pies at Christmas time." She grinned at him before biting into the little pastry.

"Ah. And I suppose the mince pie is the highlight of the night thus far?"

She pretending to think hard about this. "Well. It's a tricky one…the wine was very good too."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Anything else?"

She gave him a small smirk, finishing the pie. "Maybe."

They shared a meaningful look and he leant in and opened his mouth to speak quietly into her ear –

And was interrupted by music starting up to a loud cheer. He looked across the room, frowning slightly, to see that Nellie's father had taken his place in front of the piano and began to play a cheerful Christmas song.

He saw his mother and father start to dance round the small space, Nellie's mother hauling her grandfather from the chair to dance with him – even the children had started jumping around in time to the music…he was just starting to think it seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to slip away unnoticed when –

"Benjamin! Why don't you ask Miss Jones to dance!" His mother called over to him.

He looked at Nellie as she stifled a giggle and then raised an eyebrow at him and stuck out her hand. "Well shall we?" She said, her eyes twinkling.

With no other choice, (not that dancing with Nellie was a bad thing – just that there were other things he would rather be doing with her right then) Benjamin took her hand in his own and lead her to the middle of the room. He spun her into his arms and placed a hand on her waist as she laid her own on his arm and they began to twirl round to the lively music.

Their eyes didn't leave each other as they danced. Nellie's small hand was warm in his own and they moved in perfect time together, as if they had danced like this all their lives. The hand resting on her waist drifted to the small of her back as they spun round the room and she moved obligingly closer to him, smiling up at him. Nellie's eyes shone, her deep red hair bounced around her face as she moved, her green dress swirling around them…

Benjamin danced her over to a corner, stopped them where her back was facing a wall and slid his hand down over her backside to give it a gentle squeeze as he dipped his head to mutter in her ear in a voice that was low and hoarse; "I want you." And with that he stepped away from her, turned and without another glance, walked from the room.

Nellie's heart was pounding. She knew she couldn't run straight after him like she wanted to because somebody would notice. So instead she moved quietly over to the table in the corner again, and pretended to sip her glass of sherry for a few moments, smiling at the festivities. When she was certain nobody was paying her any mind, she moved towards the door, and slipped out of the room.

Benjamin heard the swish of her skirts just before she appeared round the corner, her huge dark eyes settling immediately on his – and then she rushed at him all at once, grabbing hold of him and kissing him desperately as his arms locked round her.

He pushed her against the wall, and her skirts were bunched up within seconds, his hand finding it's way between her legs once more while her own yanked at his shirt, tugging her closer to him and drifting down towards his trousers to hover there.

Her hesitation was expelled when Benjamin took his free hand and pushed her own to the bulge beneath his belt. She gasped softly and rubbed it lightly as he unbuttoned his trousers for her. A hoarse moan rumbled from deep in his throat and their breathing was heavy and ragged as they fumbled in the dark of the hallway. Benjamin leant down for his mouth to find it's way to her neck, his free hand sliding round to the small of her back, keeping her pressed to him as his fingers continued to pleasure her.

Nellie was finding it hard to do anything with the delicious sensations that were surging through her but her hand somehow managed to find it's way inside Benjamin's trousers to the proof of his desire for her that she found there. Her curious fingers brushed through wiry curls and his own hand paused in it's manipulations of her, and she felt him panting against her neck as she slowly took hold of him. She gasped lightly again as she discovered that he was so large she could hardly get her little hand round him.

She squeezed him gently, drawing a moan from deep in his throat and moved her hand lightly along the length of him, feeling, finding…by the way he groaned against her neck she assumed he liked what she was doing and giggled softly, repeating the action.

Benjamin's hand resumed it's own movements, his fingers more urgent and bold now, pushing between her folds, rubbing her and pressing against her. He pushed a finger inside her, and then another, moaning hoarsely against her ear when he felt how deliciously tight she was.

Nellie's chest was heaving against his, her free hand clenched in the lapels of his vest. His thumb flicked briefly over a place that made her gasp and then he pushed his fingers further into her and _oh_ it hurt but then – then he began to gently caress her inner walls, moving his fingers slowly inside her and she could think of nothing but the pleasure-filled shudders rolling through her.

He noticed she had stopped the movements of her hand, her face glazed over with pleasure, lips parted and eyes closed. Benjamin pulled her hand from him to lift it to his shoulder and slipped his fingers out of her to press himself against her as she opened her eyes. He took hold of her leg and lifted it up to hook round him, shifting his hips into position between her legs. Her eyes were wide, and he slid his hand up over her bodice to cup her face and kiss her – when he froze at the sight of his blood-coated fingers.

His eyes flicked to her own dark orbs. "You've never done this before?"

Blushing, she shook her head. "Have you?"

He nodded, shifting his body a little and she felt the hardness of him right against her, feeling wetness leak from her entrance in its anticipation for him to penetrate her.

She swallowed. "Your…Miss Eldon?" She asked, finding it hard to get words out.

For a reason unbeknownst to Nellie, Ben found this suggestion amusing, and chuckled.

"No," he told her through a smile, shaking his head. "Not yet." He kissed away any other questions she might have and his hands found a better hold on her, one of her hip and one on her thigh and –

"What're yooous twos doin' out 'ere then?"

They flew from each other like they'd caught fire, Nellie's stomach nearly dropping out of her as she scrambled to get her skirts down. She quickly realised with dreadful relief that it was her aunt – who was so drunk she didn't seem to be able to even focus on them. Both of them fussed with righting their clothes and hair with shaking hands and Nellie stepped out of the darkness of the end of the hall, Benjamin behind her.

"We were talking Auntie Gladis, away from the noise," Nellie told her quickly, her voice trembling. The dark haired woman laughed at her and slumped against the wall, nodding her head with a grin. "'Ere lemme help you back inside," she took her arm and let her aunt lean heavily on her as she guided her back towards the parlour. She heard Benjamin following behind them and didn't trust herself to look back at him.

Nellie helped her aunt into a chair, telling her uncle quietly to keep an eye on her (although by his red face and the way he grinned and raised his glass at her, she wasn't sure that would do much good) and anxiously looked back round the room.

She quickly found that Benjamin had been pulled into a loud conversation in the middle of the room, looking thoroughly uncomfortable and on edge.

Nellie bit her lip, trying to ignore the burning between her legs, forcing her eyes away from him for it was not helping matters. She knew perfectly well that she had just been seconds away from actually having sex with him, and had her aunt not appeared, that's just what would have happened.

Against all reason, Nellie could only feel annoyed and distressed that her aunt _had _interrupted.

She was distracted from her thoughts by her mother's voice; "Nellie come help me in the kitchen!"

Her mother was setting more mince pies and cakes out on plates when Nellie turned into the kitchen, and she was quickly set to work cutting the Christmas cake.

"You enjoying yourself dear?" Her mother asked.

Nellie nodded. "Yeah."

"Been talking to Benjamin? Such a lovely young man – it's a shame 'e's engaged to that Eldon girl, I saw him looking at you tonight Nel." She winked at her daughter and Nellie tried not to blush because he'd certainly been doing a lot more than looking. "Strange, quiet little thing she is, that girl," her mother continued. "And I don't like her mother one bit, 'ave you met Mrs. Eldon? Miserable old shrew."

"Hmm." Nellie replied nonchalantly as she set slices of cake onto plates.

"You're awful quiet tonight, you feeling well dear?" Luckily her mother was distracted from this train of thought and - "Oh – your sauce Nel," she pushed a bowl of deep red cranberry sauce into Nellie's hands. "Go put it in the larder now or it'll be no good tomorrow!"

"Blimey I forgot about that ," Nellie agreed, gratefully taking the bowl from the kitchen. She walked briskly down the dark hall towards the larder at the end when suddenly she felt a hand grab her and an arm snake quickly round her waist form behind. She yelped in shock and nearly dropped the bowl of sauce.

Benjamin chuckled against her neck as he placed hot kisses upon in it.

"Ben!" She gasped. "You trynna kill me!?"

Her mother's voice came from the kitchen. "Nellie what was that?"

She made to push the young barber away from her before her mother could enter the hallway and find them like this – when he took her by the arm, yanking open the nearest door and tugging her inside with a lowly muttered, "in here!"

"Benjamin! I –"

He silenced her by pressed her quickly to the closed door, covering her mouth with his own. She moaned, kissing him back with ardour. She was vaguely aware that he'd pulled them into the washroom and was glad of this; there were no windows in this little room and save for the orange glow from the single candle on the side it would be pitch dark.

Benjamin pulled away from her when he found something between them preventing their bodies from pressing close to each other.

"Whats that?" He asked, frowning at the bowl in her hands.

"Cranberry sauce," she told him, her voice unmistakable husky. "Made it meself." She caught his eyes and a smile spread across her face. "Wanna try some?"

Before he could reply the little baker had dipped her finger into the bowl of rich red sauce and held it up to his lips. Smirking at her, Benjamin took her tiny finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around warm digit, licking every trace of the delicious sauce from it. Nellie found her eyelids fluttering with desire as she watched him.

"Good?" She managed to breathe.

"Delectable." He dipped his own finger in the bowl and she thought he was going to offer it to her but instead he stuck it in his mouth before dipping his finger once again into the cranberry sauce and touching it to her parted lips, coating them in the red substance. His eyes shone as he leant down and kissed her, slowly licking the sauce from her lips. Nellie thought this was just about the most sensual thing she had ever experienced – but quickly stood corrected when he once again took a finger-full of sauce and smudged it down her neck.

She gave a breathy groan, tilting her head back as he licked the smooth substance from her pale neck. She didn't notice his fingers dipping into the bowl again, and gasped softly when she felt the cool sauce being smeared on her again, this time down her chest, and along the tops of her breasts. Her hand shot to his hair when his mouth descended on her and her eyes closed as another deep moan sounded in her throat. "Oh Ben…" She breathed.

And then his hands were on the ties of her dress, urgent, impatient. He had managed to un-do enough within seconds to yank her dress open, a gasp spilling from her as she was suddenly exposed to him.

He pulled her from the wall, whirling her round and lifting her to set her on the long table in the middle of the room, pushing her down onto her back. He moved so fast that she felt as if she blinked and she was lying on the table with him leaning over her – she hadn't even noticed he'd taken the cranberry sauce from her until he dipped his fingers into the bowl sitting on the table beside them. He took them to her chest, smearing the sauce over her bare breasts.

She was panting heavily even before he took his mouth to her and licked every trace of it from her breasts. He placed a kiss to her dark pink nipple before taking the hardened bud in his mouth, and Nellie moaned loudly, one of her hands tangling in his dark curls as her back arched up off the table.

The young baker had never been so turned on in her life. Of course, she'd never been in a situation like this in her life before, but even so she was fairly certain this had to be about the sexiest thing she could ever experience.

When his mouth left her she whimpered at the loss of the sensations going through her, but he moved up to kiss her deeply again and she felt his hips push into hers, the hard bulge in his trousers press right into the burning, soaking place between her legs so that if both their clothing hadn't been in the way, he would have been inside her.

Shaking furiously with aching desire, Nellie pushed him back a little way so she could get her hands between them to her skirts, quickly lifting them to bundle round her waist. She lay back, flushed and panting, her eyes dark with lust and body trembling. "Do it," she breathed. "I want you…"

Benjamin looked at her for a few seconds, his eyes almost black with lust. Then he leant down and kissed her once on the lips before he lowered his head to her chest again, lightly kissing a nipple. He moved down to place a kiss below her breasts, pulling her dress apart further to press one to her stomach. And then, his hands on her thighs to keep them apart, he sank right down, past her skirts, to place a single kiss right between her legs. The fleeting sensation made her gasp, her hips rising off the table at the feel of his lips and hot breath against her most intimate place.

He straightened, and wasted no time in unbuttoning his trousers and shoving them down his hips. Nellie's young eyes widened at the sight of him, although she knew she shouldn't be surprised, remembering how huge he had felt in her hand. Of course she'd never actually _seen_ a man before, and he was, well…slightly more than she had expected. She swallowed, her eyes flicking up to his as he stepped back into position between her open legs. His hand slid round to feel that she was more than sufficiently ready for him, and he pushed two fingers briefly inside her, swirling them in her, adding a third to slowly open her to him.

When neither of them could bear it any longer, he moved his hands to Nellie's trembling thighs, taking hold of them to step closer to her. His eyes caught her own, and with a single thrust, he pushed straight into her.

"Shh!" Benjamin hushed her as she cried out loudly, quickly putting a hand over her mouth, his eyes wide. She was panting beneath him, tears brimming in her eyes, and he took his hand away to lean down and kiss her, preventing her from making another sound as he started to move slowly within her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against her mouth between kisses, feeling her tremble beneath him. "It'll ease."

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut briefly. "It's fine," she breathed, her hands fisted in his shirt.

He slid his hand down her body, over a breast feeling her heart pound beneath it, running it down her tense stomach to touch her just above where he was moving in and out of her to rub her gently in time with his thrusts. "Relax," he breathed in her ear, nipping the lobe lightly.

It wasn't easy to do but Nellie found the pain did ease when she relaxed her body. Pleasure began rolling through her in waves and her hand drifted down to clutch helplessly at his wrist as he moved his fingers against her, breathy whimpers spilling from her open mouth.

Benjamin straightened to take hold of her legs again, drawing them up and around his waist. She linked her feet at the ankles behind his back and began to move her hips with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. His lips were parted and his hands were tight on her, his hips moving faster into her own. Nellie didn't care about the pain anymore.

She couldn't get close enough to him, and dragged herself up by his shirt, scrambling to press herself tight to him as her open mouth fell into the crook of his neck. With her leaning into him, Benjamin was loosing balance, and so with his hands tight on her bottom beneath her skirts, he lifted her, stumbling backwards and whirling to slam her into the wall. He adjusted his hold on her and thrust into her harder. He knew he was being rough with her, but she didn't seem to mind; she cried out, biting down on his neck, her thighs tightening around him to keep herself up.

Nellie's eyes squeezed shut, and her body shuddered a little. She nipped at his neck, kissing and licking the skin feverishly and she felt Benjamin murmur her name breathily in her ear. The young barber couldn't believe what she was doing to him; her little body felt so amazing pressed to the wall against his, and she was so deliciously hot and tight where he was buried inside her.

Nellie's hands moved round to his front and she started to struggle between them, attempting to get his vest and shirt un-done. It was hard enough as it was to hold her up against the wall, and with her squirming about like this instead of holding on, Benjamin felt them both slipping. He stumbled backwards, landing them both heavily on the floor, she on top of him. After gasping loudly at the shock of their sudden changed of position, Nellie wasted no time in using the opportunity to rip open the buttons down his front and roughly pull apart his shirt and vest, baring his beautifully sculpted torso to her.

Taking hold of her tightly, Benjamin twisted her under him and continued to thrust into her. He groaned as she raked her nails down his chest and then her hands were round his back, tugging him close to her; deep moans sounded from both of them when their naked flesh pressed together.

He leant his weight on his elbows, his forearms flat on the floor beside her, one hand winding into her hair as he slid against her, every part of their bodies rubbing against each other as they moved. One of her legs drew right up to curl round his waist and her eyes slid shut and mouth opened in a gasp as this caused him to go deeper inside her.

Her little hand slipped to his arm, holding on almost desperately, breathing heavier and faster as his rhythm increased, gasping, whimpering with each deep stroke of his luschious hard length inside her. And then his fingers were there again, touching her, coaxing her, and she felt a hot pressure build between her legs, her nails digging into his arm and back.

Her eyes were wide, body tense and back arching helplessly off the floor. "I…oh…_oh…!" _She squeezed her eyes shut and felt Benjamin's mouth against her own, felt him kissing her deeply, felt his tongue slide along hers, felt his hand grip in her hair, felt him thrust deep into her again and again, his fingers rubbing and pressing…

And then she felt her body release, she felt herself tremble and shake, heat rushing through her over and over and she realised dimly why Ben had kissed her, for she would have screamed had his mouth not been swallowing her sounds.

His mouth left her own, his head falling beside hers as he gave three more shuddering thrusts into her warm quivering depths and then spilled himself inside her. His groan was deep and low in her ear and he trembled atop of her as he came gasping back down from his climax.

As he slid out of her, Nellie became dully aware of how sore she felt – not that she cared. She liked the feeling, the result of the pleasure, the burning inside her that confirmed what they'd just done. From beside her, Benjamin pulled her to sit up, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. She smiled at him as the kiss ended and he smiled back, brushing a curl from her flushed, sweat-dampened face before moving out of her arms to pull his clothes back together.

With trembling hands and a content feeling inside her, Nellie smoothed her skirts down and tugged her dress together and began to tie it back up. Benjamin finished righting his clothes and got to his feet, looking down at her as she laced her dress for a moment before he crouched down to move a hand to her hair, tucking away the curls that had come loose. She finished tying the dress and looked up at him as he pulled the last strand away from her face, tucking it into place.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

She leant forwards and placed a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips. "Never been better."

Another smiled passed between them and Benjamin offered her his hand. She took it and stood, following him out of the little room, their hands separating only just when they walked back into the parlour.

"Nellie! There you are!" Her mother's voice sang out as she bustled over to her. She looked between her and Ben. "Where on earth have you two been?"

"Sorry mum, I…I weren't feeling too well."

"Oh dear!" She held a hand to Nellie's forehead. "You do feel a bit warm, I didn't think you were looking yourself tonight, perhaps you should go and lie down…"

"No, it's alright I'm fine." Nellie told her quickly, pushing her hand away from her head. "I just… came over a bit dizzy…" Her eyes flicked briefly to Benjamin. "Benjamin sat outside with me a while.

"Oh wasn't that nice of him!" Her mother gushed, beaming at Ben. "Thank you dear, so kind of you."

Benjamin smiled and his eyes caught Nellie's. "It was my pleasure."

Nellie hung back as the Barkers were leaving that night, looking to catch Ben's eye as he shook hands with her parents and thanked them for the evening. Finally he stepped over to the side and stood in front of her. "Goodnight," he said softly, and looked down at her with his dark eyes, a small, private smile on his lips as he offered his hand to her. She took it, slipping her small hand into the warmth of his.

"Goodnight Ben," She said softly.

She wanted to kiss him, and she knew he was thinking the same thing form the way his eyes flicked down to her lips but - they knew they couldn't. Instead a long meaningful look passed between them, and her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him.

"Benjamin! Come on hurry along now!" His mother called.

He chuckled and looked back at the little redhead. "Merry Christmas Nellie," he said warmly.

She squeezed his hand. "Merry Christmas love."

--

Exactly twenty years later, the very same woman stood in the very same building, with the very same man. Everything was just the same as it had been all those years ago – and yet each thing so very different. Especially the man. Perhaps only the woman herself would have recognised him for being the same person he was all those years ago now.

Sweeney Todd looked down at Nellie Lovett, wondering how he had managed to get himself into this situation with her; standing in front of her in her little parlour beneath a twig of mistletoe. He sighed quietly. Her face was full of hope, her huge dark eyes fixed on his and a little smile touching her lips…

There was really only one thing for it.

Sweeney leant down, and kissed Nellie softly on the lips.

The little baker felt her heart race as his lips touched her own, and she tentatively let her hands glide up to rest lightly on his arms as she felt one of his own touch her waist. After a suspended moment, they both stepped apart, her face filled with warmth.

"This brings me back…" She murmured quietly.

Sweeney took a long time in answering, but finally; "No drunk aunt this time."

Her heart leapt in her chest and sang for joy that he _remembered_. He remembered that night. She'd been so sure he'd forgotten it, swept it away with all the other non-important events of Benjamin Barker's life.

She smiled. "And no party."

A very tiny, very slight trace of a wistful smile touched the barber's lips. He reached out a hand, and lightly touched the back of his fingers to Nellie's cheek.

His voice was soft and low; "Merry Christmas Nellie."

Her heart burst into joy. "Merry Christmas love."

He nodded at her, and made to turn away.

"Mr. T?" She stopped him.

Sweeney faced her again. "Yes?"

"I just thought you might like to know…" She held his gaze, and gave him a little smirk. "I've made some cranberry sauce."

* * *

_:D Well there you are, my Christmas present to all you wonderful readers of mine and anyone else who happens to stumble across it! XD I sooo hope you enjoyed reading this because I absolutely loved writing it, I think it's one of my favourites :) Those two are just so sweet! Why couldn't they have just got married back then and saved everyone a hell of a lot of trouble lmao. And after being so used to writing Deception, it was rather endearing to write a story with little Nellie being so sweet and innocent ^_^ (well, she was when I started…xD)_

_And since it's Christmas, I couldn't resist drawing a picture of these two for this story as well (not /that/ kind of picture you pervs! :P) I'm not the best artist but I love to draw :) If you want to have a look I uploaded it here: http:// i47. tinypic. com/ fnz0xc. jpg (just take the spaces out) ^_^_

_I hope you all have a wonderful, happy Christmas, and I hope Santa brings everyone what they wanted! I've asked for Sweeney, so fingers crossed he'll be under my tree in the morning! XD Lots of love and Christmas cheer to everyone!_

_мєяяу ¢няιšтмαš!_

_x x x_


End file.
